tibiafandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Rookgaard
Fakta Rookgaard (även känt som Rook) är första kontinenten som folk ser, det finns en begränsning av Utrustning(eq) och Monster som folk kan använda och slåss mot, ön är till för att Spelare ska få en första bild av spelet och nå Level 8. När spelarna nått Level 8 ska de prata med Oraclet. Spelare som stannar på rookgaard efter Level 8(Rookstayers) förlorar man Mana, Health och Capacity berorpå vilket Vocation de skulle valt. Det ända sättet att komma tillbaks till rookgaard från Mainland är att "Rooka" sig själv, gemon att döda sig ända tills man blir Level 5. Saker som man kan få i rookgaard Item Photo Attributes Weight Dropped by Notes Knife Atk: 5, Def: 5 4.20 oz. Apprentice Sheng. Detta är en väldigt ovanlig sak på Rookgaard efter som de är bara Apprentice Sheng som tappar den. Magic Light Wand Provide a great amount of light. 15.00 oz. Apprentice Sheng. En väldigt sällsynt sak Rookgaard efter som att det bara är Apprentice Sheng som tappar den. Bronze Amulet Protection Mana Drain +20% 5.00 oz. Minotaur. Det är en ganska sällsynt sak Rookgaard efter som att det är en sällsynt sak från Minotaurs. Silver Amulet Protection earth +10% 5.00 oz. Troll. - Brass Armor Arm: 8 80.00 oz. None. Some players on Rookgaard are in possesion of Brass Armor. It can't be looted on Rookgaard anymore, but some of the NPC's on the island offer to buy it. It was preveously lootable from regular Minotaurs in an older Tibia client. Poison Dagger Atk: 18, Def: 8 8.00 oz. None. A few of those still remain in Rookgaard on a few worlds since they were once a minotaur loot. Piece of Iron None. 0.20 oz. None. The iron that spawns somewhere on Rookgaard are said to be useful by taking them to the Blind Orc who can forge the iron into items. It is not proven fake nor true as nobody knows all of the Orcish language to test the theory. Broken Sword None. 0.20 oz. None. It respawns in some places. Pan None. 18.00 oz. None. A pan can be obtained from the Goblin Temple Quest. It can be traded for a lifefluid at Billy. Pick Open secret holes. 45.00 oz. None. A pick can be obtained from the Pick Quest. Small Axe None. 20.00 oz. None. A Small Axe can be obtained from the Pick Quest. Small Health Potion None. 1.75 oz. None. A Small Health Potion can be obtained from trading a Pan at Billy. You can buy a Small Health Potion from Lily or Hyacinth for 20 gp. Antidote Potion None. 1.75 oz. None. You can buy an Antidote Potion from Lily for 50 gp. Antidote Rune None. 1.20 oz. None. An Antidote Rune could be obtained from trading a Pan at Billy. You could buy an Antidote Rune from Lily for 40 gp. Lifefluid None. 1.80 oz. None. A lifefluid could be obtained from trading a Pan at Billy. You could buy a lifefluid from Hyacinth for 60 gp. Water None. 1.80 oz. None. To get water, simply "use" a liquid container on a well, a container holding water, or on a shoreline. Slime Poisons anyone who drinks it. 1.80 oz None. When you drink slime, you will become poisoned. Damage is equal to the damage from a Poison Field. Milk None. 1.80 oz. None. Needed for baking cakes. Can also be acquired through Goblin Temple Quest or near Bear Room Quest where respawns. You can buy a mug of milk from Norma for 2 gp. Lemonade None. 1.80 oz. None. You can buy a mug of lemonade from Norma for 2 gp. Beer Temporarily set you drunk. 1.80 oz. None. Makes you drunk and not able to move correctly. You can buy a mug of beer from Norma for 3 gp. Wine Temporarily set you drunk. 1.80 oz. None. Makes you drunk and not able to move correctly. You can buy a mug of wine from Norma for 3 gp. Blood None. 1.80 oz. None. You can get it by 'using' a liquid container on a monster corpse who is not undead or human. Mud None. 1.80 oz. None. You can get it by 'using' a liquid container on a muddy Dirt Tile in a cave. Vial None. 1.80 oz. None. You get a vial of milk through Goblin Temple Quest and after using it, it becomes empty vial. Hyacinth buys empty vial for 5 gp. Empty Potion Flask None. 1.70 oz. None. After drink an Antidote Potion or a Small Health Potion, they becomes an Empty Potion Flask. Lily and Hyacinth buys Empty Potion Flask for 5 gp. Snowball Stackable. 0.80 oz. None. 4 of these can be obtained from Goblin Temple Quest. Sandals None. 6.00 oz. None. Can be obtained from Goblin Temple Quest. Small Stone Atk: 5, Def: 0, Stackable. 3.60 oz. Goblin. 5 of these can be obtained from Goblin Temple Quest. Chicken Feather Stackable. 0.10 oz. Chicken. Many premium citizens leaving Rookgaard stockpile feathers as they are both abundant and lightweight, and can be sold for much needed cash in the Mainland. 100 of these are needed for an addon of Citizen Outfits. Honeycomb Stackable. 0.80 oz. Bear, Wasp. 50 of them are needed for an addon of Citizen Outfits. Wolf Paw Stackable. 0.80 oz. Wolf. 50 of them are needed for the first addon of Druid Outfits Quest. Bear Paw Stackable. 1.20 oz Bear. 50 of these are needed for Druid Outfits Quest. Minotaur Leather Stackable. 0.40 oz. Minotaur, Apprentice Sheng. 100 of these are needed for Citizen Outfits Quest. Bank Sedan jul Uppdateringen 7.9 har det funnits en bank där du kan lägga in dina pengar och växla dem mot Platinum mynt och även crystal mynt! Den bästa taktiken är ett du lägger in allt ditt Gold på Banken som om du för så förlorar du inte det. Banken kan du hitta under Akademi. Om du åker till Mainland och du har kvar pengar på banken i Rookgaard, som kommer det bli automatiskt förflyttat till din Bank på Mainland. Notera: Du kan INTE förflytta Pengar mellan fastlandet och Rookgaard, eller vise-versa. Skrönor/myter Sword of Fury (svärdet av ilska) I den norra delen av Rookgaard kan du se ett Spike Sword på en liten ö (här). Spelare kan "trolla" bort svärdet genom att kliva på osynliga Spakar i golvet. Men svärdet kommer tillbaka till ön efter varje Server omstart, Vissa spelare tror att man kan få tag på svärdet. "Hur man gör för att få svärdet att försvinna": Ingen vet om svärdet försvinner när man gör det "osynligt", antingen så försvinner det eller så blir det teleporterat/om skapat någon annanstans. För att "ta bort" svärdet så måste du kliva på två olika "Spakar" i två olika Grottor. Först måste du kliva på en ruta i denna Poison Spiders Grottan, exakt här. Efter det, måste du kliva på denna "rutan" syd om Rotworm helvetet, exakt här. Några spelare på Trimera har rapporterat att det försvunnit efter att bara kilvit på "rutan" i Poison Spiders Grotta. Men det blev senare bevisat att man måste kliva i båda grottorna. Minotaur Mage Några säger att du kan öppna Dörren in till Minotaur Helvetet som leder till Minotaur Magen. Det finns ingen Nyckel som kan öppna denna Dörren som boken i Minotaur Helvetet berättar. Minotaur Magen låste in sig själv, och han är den ända som har Nyckeln. Maze of Fury (labyrinten av ilska) En skyllt till "Maze of Fury" och ett Litet hål kan bli ses i en Grotta på Premium sidan av Rookgaard, men det är omöjligt att ta sig in där, det är "stalagmites" blockerar vägen och hålet är täckt med oflyttbara stenar. Detta har antagligen inget sammanband med sword of fury (se längre upp på sidan). The Blind Orc (den blinda orken) Den Blinda Orcen är inte fientlig mot Spelare, och du måste kunna Orc Language, för att kunna Handla med honom, Piece of Iron som spawnar någonstans på Rookgaard är en fördel att ha när du pratar med Blind Orc som kan smidja den till någon/några saker. Det är inte bevisat ifall de är sant eller falskt eftersom man inte vet så mycket om Orc Language. Spoiled uppdrag För information om quests som kan bli funna på Rookgaard, kolla på sektionen om Rookgaard Quests på Quests sidan. Bilder Bild:120px-Bigfish.jpg|Den stora fisken har äntligen hittats på Rookgaard. Bild:120px-Sof.jpg|The Sword of Fury. Geografisk Plats Staden rookgaard finns: här. Träning På Rookgaard kommer dina Skills gå upp mycket slöare eftersom du inte har någon Vocation, det är rekommenderat att vänta tills du kommer till Mainland. Den ända meningen att "skilla" på Rookgaard är ifall du aldrig tänker lämna "Rook". Guiden Efter uppdateringen 8.2 så kom det en guide till Spelare som inte visste hur man gjorde, du för göra lite quester genom att göra tjänster för olika NPCs där du får några ynka exp. (Du kan hoppa över detta om du vet hur man spelar gemon att säga "skip tutorial" till Santiago, då blir du teleporterad till Rookgaard templet med en Club, Jacket(Män) eller en Coat(kvinnor) även en Torch,Red apple och en Bag